mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CoolKarim/Resignation.
Hello everyone, I've decided to resign from my position of administrator here at MarioWiki. The title is true and yes I'm agreeing to it, I'm finally doing it. I've been contributing and helping to this wiki for three years now and as an administrator for a year and a half. Here's the real thing though, I've lost all interest in FANDOM itself. I've been getting slightly and slightly more inactive as time progresses, and there's no use to keep hold in an administrator position for so long. It was a hard choice to do, but I've made my final choice. It's finally time to get out and into the next step of progress. I've made some really good friends here on this Wikia itself, and this Wiki is definitely something I will remember, but here's the thing, this whole contribution thing is not my kind of type anymore. I've moved on from MarioWiki and into better desires and interest, such as computer programming, sketch art, and designing architectural projects. These three things have dominated over my interest on Wikia and there is no point in continuing on forward in Wikia, after all, the only reason why I joined this Wiki was because I wanted to try something new. A whole new experience for me, what it is like to actually be a contributor of an informational source. I felt excited at first, but as the years went on, it just got more dull and boring just continuing to go on here. I've tried my best to help maintain this Wikia, I've made mistakes, I've restored them, and I learned from them. When I decided it was time for a content moderator appeal, I sent my approval and trying to get the admins to realize my work I've done. They realized what I did and they accepted it. Now I did make a lot of mistakes back then, but that's okay, it's all normal. I kept patrol of the wiki as a content moderator trying to back away the vandalizers and reporting them. I eventually did a pretty great job, months later, I decided that I wanted to request for adminship, now I didn't think much about this admin request, so it was my mistake for no notification at all. I eventually got declined, but I understood why. About a half a year later, a very active user by the name of Derekblue1 was doing a very great job in the wiki, as he was already a content moderator, he was recently requesting for adminship, and got approved. This reminded me about the adminship, and how I've tried to work hard in order to become a helpful user onto here, so I submitted my second request as administrator, and I got approved this time! I felt accomplished on what I did, and hopefully I could be a great admin that would provide useful info to this wikia. I set up projects for myself, edited countless articles, kept the vandalism away, helping others, and involve myself with suggestions. And now here I am today, nothing really like that happens anymore, and with Derek becoming a better contributor than me for this wiki. I was impressed with what he has done with the wiki itself, and how well he has organized the entire thing. Today, he has been promoted to a bureaucrat and now that he is responsible enough to maintain the entire wiki by himself, I don't think I need to manage anything anymore. I've decided that it was time, the thought that's been on my head for months, would finally be decided. I would like to thank all the administrators and staff who have helped maintain this wiki from trouble, and I would like to thank all our contributors for enhancing articles and removing any sort of content that seems useless, to maintain balance to the articles, to make the wiki more useful, better, stronger, and expansible. Maybe in the sometime future, I will revisit this wiki, and maybe I'll get the desire back. After all, I have work that's interrupting me, desires that dominate this desire of becoming a wiki contributor, and a better future, aiming to my next goal. I will request my administrator rights back if I feel like I'm capable of maintaining the wiki, and contributing to articles actively. Once again, thank you. Cheers. CoolKarim (M• • ) , , (UTC) 10:06, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts